Beginings
by DemonDragon
Summary: The story of a Half Demon learning how to survive in the world
1. Default Chapter

This is mine...all of it, the characters, the storyline, the world...it's all belonging to me...so no stealing it, or using it without my permission.  
  
Furthermore, there is some profanity...not much though....but enough to  
make it interesting.  
  
Beginings  
  
He'd been running for....weeks? He couldn't recall...days blended together....weeks blended too. Time was a concept lost at the moment. The only thing on his mind other then finding a place to rest was....[are they still chasing me?] He'd stumbled into a Goblin nest.....Literally thousands swarmed in that pit. He'd managed to kill a few hundred....but he was getting tired quickly, so he decided to run....and he'd been running for awhile now. He was only half god after all....his powers not fully realized. He had to rest often....and moreso lately. Was he slowly dying? Is this what it felt like? Only on the surface 3 months...and all this so suddenly.  
  
Then he heard them...the drums...they were all around him. He was surrounded...he lowered his head, and prayed to Alies, God of Darkness. "Kofum, nev seti Tril" (Rough translation, "Protect your child of Darkness, Tril") He heard a war cry bellow from his left....and dropped to his knees and accepted his fate. The foot steps drew closer to him. He closed his eyes and thanked Obsidian for telling him the truth, and asked for forgiveness for failing in his first mission. The footsteps were right upon him now...he heard them stop beside him, [Probably has his weapon raised for the final blow.] He thought, His breath held in his lungs. [What's talking so long? Just kill me already! I don't deserve this kind of torture...Do I?]  
  
Another set of feet came from the other direction. He opened his eyes, He'd meet this attacker, and not be afraid of his death. He looked in the direction from where the footsteps came from....and....he exhaled. [Who? A Female...warrior? What...why...how?] "Young man, If you value your life, Stand and help us. We need your help. There are too many goblins. We cannot take them alone. Stand, I will heal your wounds." He couldn't say anything, he just nodded as he felt the magic well in her...and then surround him in warmth. His aches and pains...ceased, his breath came easily...Maybe he had a chance now.  
  
"Who are you?" he said looking into her eyes, a deep shade of green, locks of silver hanging about her face, dazzling the eyes.  
  
"I am Lysia, Lysia Planestar" The woman took a step towards him offering him a helping hand with which to steady his before aching muscles. "You'd best be worthy of that sword you wield. It has a long history....good and bad." The man looked at her confusedly. [My Sword? What's so special about the White Elf? It's just a sword....isn't it?] He gripped the sword tightly, and scanned around him. He'd forgotten about the other person. He turned...and saw a very large....something.  
  
He stumbled backward nearly bumping into Lysia. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Lysia looked over her shoulder at her companion. "Grimel, Be respectable now. Introduce yourself."  
  
The large man turned, and in the fading sunlight, his features were visible...He wasn't human. "I am Grimel Bloodstain. Most people call me Grim for short. Me?" The behemoth of a man turned to face Lysia, "He hasn't introduced himself either." [Orc? He's a fucking Orc? What the hell is going on?]  
  
Lysia nudged him, "Come on now, Your name. I'd like to know it before we all die. Then again, if we do die. There'll be time enough to talk on the way to the Abyss." He laughed at hearing her talk of his training grounds.  
  
"I am Tril....Tril Latel." Lysia's eyes went a bit wide. [That name....He can't be....NO. He's dead....The gods saw to it. Besides this is just a young man...human....not elf. But the resemblence is....astounding.] "I've been running from these Goblins for a long time. I thank you for your assistance." He cut his words short...as the first Goblin cleared the tree line. He raised his sword into the sky. [How can she recognize this sword? I wonder...is she human either? Light Elf....guide my swings...let me be as powerful as you once were.]  
  
****  
  
Tril surveyed his wounds after the battle, he'd taken a few cuts. Nothing serious. Lysia and Grimel hadn't even been scratched. "What are you....gods?" The 2 looked at him and chuckled. "We are far from gods young human. We are simply travelers in search of a stolen tresure. A theif stole Grimel's royal seal given to him by the king of Noria. For saving the kings life. We had tracked him to this area. I fear he may have escaped whilest we dealt with the Goblins. Perhaps you can travel with us....in return for our saving your life." Tril looked at the woman....obviously very intelligent. [Fooling them would be difficult. Perhaps I can befriend them....long enough to help me find the swords. They seem strong enough.] Tril smiled happily and nodded  
  
After a half days rest, Grimel and Lysia, along with their new companion, Tril, set out towards the last known location of the theif, Doves Landing. A decent sized village with a couple of trading goods. Mainly wood and wheat. While Tril scouted ahead, Grimel looked at Lysia with a slightly puzzled face. She looked back at him and quickly understood his question. "Why was he out here? I don't know Grim. No one just stumbles into a Goblins nest. He'd either been hunting for a bounty...or treasure robber. Which ever the case I don't fully trust him. Did you notice his sword?" Grimel nodded. "That sword was forged back at the end of the Draconian war. I never thought I'd see another one. That sword houses the soul of one of the Overlords." Lysia was obviously shaken, by seeing the blade. "...Leos...your legacy cost us all." Grimel didn't understand that last part....Leos, who is Leos?  
  
Tril returned from his scouting quickly, he was quite adept. "We're maybe 3 hours behind who ever came through here last. There were several of them, they tried to hide their tracks. I'd say half a dozen." Grimel looked at Lysia. "Trap? We should be on our guard as we continue further. I'll take the first watch" Grimel stood and went to the tree line and with inhuman agility he leapt into a tree. Getting a birds eye view of the campsite.  
  
Tril sat close to Lysia and looked into the fire. He then tuned to face her. "Lysia...What do you know about my sword? What's so special about it?" She smiled as she turned away from the fire. "It was forged roughly a million years ago....at the end of the famed Draconian war. Have you ever heard of the Draconian war?" Tril shook his head.  
  
"Very well then youngling, I shall tell you the tale....from a very unique perspective....one who was there." Tril took a second...and then understood what she meant. "You were there?"  
  
"Yes, I was a General actually, My lover Leos led our forces. Too many died....including Leos. Some survived...like myself...and a few others. I heard the mages of the Draconian forces took the reamining children and using the last of their powers...sent the children to the future...to be protected by normal families...the only way one can tell a Draconian from the race they were born to, Is their wings....they have wings." Tril stared....in terror...and possible awe. I have wings....Am I a draconian? He didn't dare speak it aloud.  
  
"Your sword was forged at the end of the war, By the very gods themselves. In that sword lies the soul of one of the most nuetral overlord...Trilius Latelerious. A name very similar to your own....Tell me....Are you Elven?"  
  
Tril was confused again. "No...I'm..." [What should I say? Half demon...half god? Would she believe me if I said I were human? Only one way to find out.] "Human, I was born and raised in Nerin. About 2 months journey south of Doves Landing."  
  
Lysia sighed in relief. "Thank the gods. I was very worried you were the re- incarnation of that overlord. I can tell you aren't elven, but elves can't lie....so I was just making sure. I think I'll sleep now, Grimel will wake me up when his watch is up, and when mine has finished, I will awaken you." Lysia rolled over and rested her head upon her small pack. Closing her eyes...and dreaming of a world long since dead. Tril sat and stared at the fire for a long time....Until Grimel hopped down and awoke Lysia. He layed his head down, and was slowly drifting away when just as he was closing his eyes...he saw Lysia extend 2 beautiful wings...and leap into the sky. [Is...she....one of...them?] He never answered his question as he was asleep before he could've tried to sit up.  
  
Tril was awoken by Lysia, as she shook him gently. "Tril, It's your watch." Tril rolled over and blinked his eyes sleepily. He nodded and stood up, lifting his sword to his waist and clasping it to his belt, before going to the tree line and disappearing from Lysia's sight. "I fear he is the re- incarnation of him....That means....that they're all back now. He will be the one of the last to remember. If he remembers at all. Poor young man...he has no idea...of the evil....or great good he can accomplish." She looked over at Grimel fast asleep. She laid her hand upon his cheek and smiled. "Nor do you Grimel. I hope you do not repeat the same mistakes in this life as you did in the last." She layed her head upon her sack and looked in the direction that Tril walked off...seeing 2 red orbs hanging in the darkness. [May the gods protect you from yourself Tril. May you become a better man now then you were then.]  
  
He stared at watched her...."I am the re-incarnation of a Overlord? What does that mean....what....but...how...I" Tril turned away his eyes losing their glow as he stopped listening in to what Lysia was saying. He closed his eyes, and unfurled his angelic wings, grey at the begining, and white all the way out past that. He lept into the sky and hovered above the campsite opening himself to his surroundings....hearing elves more then 50 miles away dash across the ground, but never sturring a leaf...The village....only a half days journey from where they were now. He could even see them, The ones that Lysia and Grimel were after....the 6 men further ahead....They seemed somehow familiar. Using what little power he had not being used to monitor his surroundings...he teleported them....as far as he could ...making sure that his magic left a trail to where he dropped them. [This woman knows much, I do not wish to lose this source of information just yet. Perhaps she can teach me of the surface...and of battle tactics not used by demons. This will be most educational.]  
  
Tril levitated awhile, before landing, never using his wings, simply keeping them out because he liked them...But hated showing them off. Refurling them, he crept upto Grimel. Grimel wasn't terribly ugly, but by human standards...no where near beautiful. Tril hated to judge others based upon their appearance. He stood over the Orc, admiring him. [How strange...I adoring a Orc? What's gotten into me since my return to the surface?]  
  
He had tried to explain to the Goblins that he made a accident...they didn't speak common...and they simply attacked him. Tril hated to kill as well. He'd rather just talk the disputes away, Enough death had occured. He didn't want to add to it if he could help it.  
  
He then crept towards Lysia, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He leaned down and stroked her cheek. She didn't stir, which was for the best, since she'd have struck him if she had awoke.  
  
Tril stood and stared a moment longer, before turning his back and going back into the woods. He'd catch breakfast for his new friends. He quickly returned with a handful of rabbits, he rekindled the fire and skewered them, cooking them slowly, and evenly as possible. Grimel was the first to awaken to the smell of food, Lysia soon after.  
  
"Why didn't you wake up Grimel after a few hours? You needn't carry the burden alone any more." Lysia said sleepily. Tril smiled and chuckled.  
  
"He looked too peaceful to disturb. Besides I'll be fine." Tril uttered  
  
Lysia looked at Grimel and grinned, Grimel smiled back a slight tent of blush on his green skin. "Thank you for finding breakfast Tril, I'll endeavor to trust you more." Tril chuckled and nodded.  
  
"I think the ones your after are moving faster, I caught site of their trail, but they were using magics to try and conceal their path. What do you know about them?"  
  
Lysia looked at Grimel and then back at Tril. "They used magic? They are more then petty thieves then. We shall have to be more cautious as we get closer." Lysia looked around the camp...and noticed a few feathers about. [Feathers? He said he caught rabbits....] Lysia's eyes went wide in sudden shock. [By the gods....You...such horrible irony. Recreating a Overlord as a Draconian....how cruel indeed.] Lysia went back to watching the food cook and tried to keep her thoughts off the disturbing thought.  
  
***Time Warp***  
  
It had been over 3 weeks they'd been tracking the ones who had taken Grimel's medallion. They were getting close (Tril had let them catch up slowly) He had learned alot in his time with Lysia and Grimel, history of the world, How to fight, many magics he never knew he could cast, and...a love for a woman.  
  
Tril sat by a tree trunk, and watched Lysia spar with Grimel, Grimel could have easily crushed her sword under his Axe, but instead of using his Axe, Grimel used a War Mace. Eventaully Grimel layed upon his back with the sheathed sword pointed at him. He smiled and sat up, assisted by Lysia.  
  
She turned and looked at Tril. "Your turn." She cocked her head to the side meaning for him to get up. He stood and kept his sword in it's sheath. Unsheathed only to draw blood. He took a ready stance as Grimel stepped back, knowing he was in for a good show. Tril bowed and took his stance, Lysia shook her head and stepped in thrusting forward once, Tril sidestepped and smirked. "Come on Lysia, I know better then that." She smiled and repeated her action.  
  
Tril turned his blade and spun it, stepping in close and putting his hand on her stomach before pushing her back a step. "Had I a dagger...You would be dead." Lysia grinned at him.  
  
"You're improving quickly Tril. Good....Let's step it up." She took off her blindfold and stared at him in the eye. She stepped quickly to the side and then behind, moving too quickly for him to see or hear without the aid of magic. He put his left foot out, and was kicked hard in his shin. "Tril, You tried to trip me, that's very rude." He brought his blade up in time to catch the sword against it. "Now....let's dance."  
  
The moves of the 2 warriors were fluid, never misstepping, never taking their eyes off the other, it was almost...harmonious. But...eventaully one must fail and fall. Tril did not see the root protruding from the ground and stumbled backward falling flat on his back, gasping as the wind was knocked out of him. Lysia's sword was at his throat. "I win." She smiled and leaned down picking him up. "It's been along time since someone kept up with me, Not since Leos."  
  
Tril smiled at the compliment. Lysia never complimented unless she was impressed. He was on watch that night all night...he let Grimel and Lysia sleep all night. They'd sparred alot that day. They needed to rest. Tril was getting less and less tired each day...like...the closer they got to the theives...the more energy he seemed to have. He didn't think about it...Adrenaline...or something. He figured.  
  
A few more days passed and they were less then a hour behind them now...Grimel went to scout ahead, Tril and Lysia stayed back. 30 minutes passed...and Grimel didn't return. They became worried so they broke camp and started off to search for Grimel, they however...didn't get past the clearing. 5 men stood at the edge of the small area. "Lysia Planestar, by decree of the 3rd Overlord we shall kill you on behalf our fallen lord." The one in the middle said staring at Tril.  
  
"Young man...step away from her and you will be spared. Your companion is alive....albeit unconscious. He'll be fine in a few hours. Just a headache, You just step away from her...Ok kid?" Tril looked at them...then at Lysia, She had taught him so much...she'd taken care of him. He wouldn't let them hurt her...EVER. He smiled at Lysia. "Run Lysia...I'll hold them off." Lysia looked at him in shock.  
  
He grinned and unsheathed his sword, lifting to cool steel to his forehead and kissing it. [Light Elf....We can't let them hurt Lysia...Give me strenth.] He stepped forward and the others stepped back in surprise. "You will not touch her." He rushed in, the 2 on each side of the man stepped in, Tril swung deftly, he actaully took on of the men down, cursing something in archaic Elven...That Tril shouldn't have known, but understood completely. In his shock of understanding what he heard he froze, and in that instant he felt something cool slide into his shoulder, then a searing pain. He fell screaming in agony. The 3 remaining men backed away, not wanting to kill the young man.  
  
He dropped to his knees, his life blood draining from wound. Lysia stepped in behind him, pulling the blade from his body and layed him on his back, touching her hand to his wound. "Don't worry about me Tril....I'll get them." *Ok...Author note...That scene should be read with Default's song Deny playing, particularly the part that goes "There she goes and I'm on the ground"*  
  
Tril nodded and gripped her hand in his own. "Don't die Lysia....I...I love you." Lysia smiled and kissed him on the forehead. She turned and glared at the men and unsheathed her blade, walking calmly the men rushed her, and the first was cut down quickly, the second almost got close to her, but was sliced along his throat, spraying his blood across her chest. The last 2 men stood back and smirked as a arrow from the side ripped into her side, they dived upon her, she blacked out from the pain of the arrow as they twisted it and moved it inside the wound till the wood broke and the half of the arrow was trapped inside of her abdomen.  
  
Tril was helpless, his blood was amassing under him, Lysia was strung up....and then mercilessly hacked...her limbs....her body...Then...he saw her wings....They were pulled from her back, and then hacked off, She opened her eyes wide and looked at Tril...all he saw was her mouth...."I'm sorry" her head dropped and she stopped moving...her chest began to heave slowly.  
  
Tril sat up....his wound had healed, instantly. "No...You." His eyes turned from their ruby red...went black....entirely...there was nothing but darkness in his eyes. His wings unfurled out, their whites nearly gone....now only grey and black. The 3 men looked at Tril and nodded.  
  
"She was mothering that one. 2 Dracs for one." Tril didn't hear what they said....his wings had encompassed him, his form was changing. Changing to something he'd only seen once before, and then it was horrible...he'd killed his teacher and the rest of the pupils in his class the last time he was seen in this form.  
  
"You....Killed....Her" The wings unfurled the men were right on top of him, his wings nearly hitting them. His features had changed completely, His demon half was free....He reached out gripping the 2 men on the sides crushing their throats, then dropping them to the ground to slowly suffer. The leader turned and tried to run, tripping over something on the ground he fell and turned, knowing he couldn't run from this...demon.  
  
"Kana Doru Trilius" (I am protected by Trilius) Was the last thing the man said as his body and soul were ripped apart, his soul was taken in by Tril and kept in a locket around his neck. For eternal torment, he would suffer every day...and every time Tril remembered what he had done to Lysia.  
  
Tril approached her body, taking it where it had been strung up. Lysia's eyes opened and looked at him with grief. "Tril....I'm sorry....I....Promise me something. I was the charge of Lenora..and Silvan. Watch them....Please...Make sure they...they....never" Lysia exhaled...and her eyes stared blankly at the sky. Tril's sobbed holding her mangled body against him. His tears set fire to the ground, and the forest around him, cleansing it of the massacre that had transpired. Tril stood and placed her body in the fire. The flames licking his flesh but not marking him at all. Tril closed his eyes...and swallowed down the pain...his form returning to his human appearance.  
  
He found Grimel later, tied up in a tent a good distance from the battle. Grimel wept when he heard of Lysia's fate. He went back to the place, and found his Medallion in the ashes, glinting the light of the moon. He turned and wrapped his arms around Tril and wept on the mans shoulder. They worked together for a year before going thier seperate ways....it wasn't the same without Lysia's smile, that. And Tril had a promise to keep.  
  
Please review this....it's my one of my first orignal pieces and I can't become a better writer if you don't tell me what's good and bad about it.  
  
RaginMageRichmond@hotmail.com 


	2. Tril's ventures

Tril stood in a forest...he was alone...and he heard no one. His hearing was oddly acute. "Am I here? Did I get to Korm?" He said aloud...hoping someone would answer his question. Not awaiting a response however he walked forward through the brush, breaking the twigs and the undergrowth to get through. He came to a small clearing and stood taking in his surroundings, using his magical gifts to sense the land around him. Before he sensed the land...he sensed himself...he wasn't himself. He looked down and noticed his body was slimmer, more...fragile looking, and when he turned his head...he felt his hair move.  
  
My hair? My hair isn' t long enough to be felt moving He reached up and grasped his ear, feeling a tip at the top he frowned. "I don't know what sick joke you gods here in this Realm play...But I will not play the part of Trilius in it." he closed his eyes and using his talents...reverted to his short red hair and his more muscular physique. His eyes flashed a beautiful Amethyst and staying that shade. He'd ventured into countless realms seeking artifacts, treasures and other such relics. He never ventured out for pleasure....at least never before. This was the first time he'd sought pleasure from another realm. This wasn't just for him...his avatar wanted to see this...he'd make sure to remember every scream...every cry...every last victim's eyes before he was through.  
  
He silently trod through the forest...he assumed this was the right Realm...but he wouldn't be sure till he found a resident of the Realm. After a few quick miles...he sensed the first being in the area...a...mortal...young adult age, and male.  
  
He crept upon the young man...he was actually older then Tril himself was, which would make it all the more amusing. Tril would enjoy this all the more. He snuck up behind the man, gripping him around the waist, the man...not expecting this...began to fight back....Tril was so amused. He'd only planned to kill this one...not get to play with him too. He squeezed the man tightly, causing him to gasp for air before dropping him to the ground, letting him turn to see his attacker.  
  
"What....What are you?" The anthro-wolf whimpered between gasps, his eyes filled with dred and fear.  
  
Tril looked at him with a seconds pity, then with disgust. "I am your master, You will serve me till I no longer need you." The wolf lowered his head and nodded. He's giving in this easily? This shall truly be enjoyable. I wonder if all the residents of this Realm are this obediant...might not be as fun as I thought if they are. He knelt infront of the wolf, and shoved him onto his back, reaching down to his breeches and ripping them away with no effort, the wolves lenth, already swelling. He leaned over the wolf, laying upon him, grinding into his hips, causing the wolf to close his eyes and gasped loud as Tril nipped at his neck, then down his chest, slowly unbuckling his own pants, smirking down at the submissive wolf beneath him.  
  
He chuckled at how easy it was...He saw the fear in the wovles eyes...the...mortal terror of knowing his life was on the line...The....What? You've got to be kidding me! Desire....The desire to be taken by one more dominant? Yes...it was desire, as plain as the scent of fear in the air. Tril's determination...turned from pleasure...to...disgust. He chuckled as the wolf looked up at him, his need in his eyes. "M..Master...What's, what's wrong?"  
  
Tril smiled down at the wolf, making him feel re-assured as he leaned in close to him, gently pressing his lips against the wolves ear he whispered. "I no longer need you....You are going to die." The wolves eyes widened in fright as he felt something enter into him, it slide in...and shot pain into his body....he gasped...cried out...then, coughed up his own blood, staining his nearly black fur with a sploch of red. Tril stood, pulling his dagger from the wolves side, and wiped it upon his inner thigh, The wolves member had since retreated back into it's sheath. Tril smirked, as he stood, pulling his pants back up, tucking his lenth back into his pants. This is the right Realm...Definately.  
  
Tril set his dagger back to his side, and knelt down to touch the wolfs body, taking in his form, the bloody body dissolved, and Trils body shifted, into that of the wolves, only a few minor differences, red headfur, and his purple eyes remained his own, most of the wolves looks remained the same on him however. He grinned and sniffed the air, his senes so much keener then before, he looked around and smiled gently "This will be more then I ever thought" he laughed to himself.  
  
He dropped to all fours, darting through the woods, it was only a few short miles to the settlement. He took in the sights and smells, delving into the wolfs thoughts, memories he had absorbed, recognizing people, and places, one of the younger cubs approached him looking up at him "Hi...are you one of Lukans family?" the cub asked curiously as she smiled sweetly up to him. Tril nodded and knelt down to look into her eyes "Yes, I'm one of his cousins little one" he smiled toothily and stood back up. The cub's curiousity having been finished, she ran back to the others and started to talk about how she'd met the most handsome wolf, a cousin of her neighbor Lukan's.  
  
Tril didn't care much for looking around the first day, he sought the wolfs home, and entered it. A older female wolf turned and looked at him "Luk..an?" she walked over with her cooking spoon in paw ready to hit him "Oh...forgive me, you looked so much like Lukan. Um...who are you?" she holds up the spoon, ready to use it anyway "Oh, forgive me Clari, Lukan must have never told you about me, I'm Tril, his cousin from across the ocean, I went in search of my fortune...I found only grief" he sighed and looked at the female wolf "I knew about you...he never said your name though, I'm sorry to hear that. Lukan went out to gather berries, and roots, he should be back by daybreak." Tril nodded and looked around "Do you have a place for me to rest?" Clari nodded and nosed towards the hallway "First door on your right, that's the guest room, you can stay there for a few days." She smiled with a fakely polite look and went back to cooking, he did a quick mind read and smirks 'Damn Lukan...I'm not putting his family up in my home...that bastard wolf can find his own shelter'  
  
He sighed and undid his breeches again, pulling them down around his knees and looked down, he had a sheath as well...interesting. He grinned and stroked the soft fur along it and it brought shivers his his spine, he felt his arousal starting to fill the sheath, and soon noticed the tip peaking from the black furred housing. He let out a murr of surprise when he teased the tip that escaped, a light pinkish red color, he smiled and leaned his head back as he began to stroke the exposed member, imagining he was with his mate back home, the orcs large arms around his body, the stiff orcmember sliding deep into his exposed rump, his eyes rolled back and he felt a knot at the base of his member, he immediately stopped, and inspected it, he blushed and give it a curious squeeze making him moan gently. "Damn...that's nice"  
  
He leaned back into his bed, and started to stroke the entirety of his arousal, giving his knot a squeeze each stroke, whimping under his breath as he felt his impending orgasm slowly closing in, he arced his back and bit his lip to keep from howling as his seed erupted from his throbbing erection, spraying his wolf seed all over his black furred chest. He pants for a few moments...then slumps back down onto the bed...looking out the window to see the sun setting slowly, he grinned and cleaned himself with a nearby garment...of unknown origin, he tossed it into a corner and pulled his breeches back up, his member having slid back down into his sheath.  
  
Tril layed back in the sad bedding, only a light covering to keep him warm, then he recalled, he had fur...and didn't need much covering he sighed and looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes and drifting off into a quiet slumber for the evening, knowing full well Lukan would never return to his home with a evil grin upon his now wolven face.  
  
He awoke as he heard a knocking on his door, he stood and walked to the door, opening it and Clari was standing there looking worried. "Lukan never came back last night, A party of the males are going to check the woods for him, you being his family, I figured you would like to go with them." He nodded and took his sword from the table "Thank you for telling me Clari" he nodded and walked past her out the front door. Clari stood there for a few seconds, and went back to her den "Lukan also told me...that his cousin left before he married" she added after she watched him walk down the street "What did you do to my husband stranger?"  
  
Tril didn't waste his effort to hear what she said, it was of no consequence, he approached the search party, all males, the youngest being 16, he nodded as he approached "Clari said you were going to look for my cousin Lukan, I wish to help" he was nodded to and the others started off, he following close behind...soon it would be a beautiful blood bath...  
  
They walked out a few miles..checking places, calling out his name, even Tril put on the show of looking for Lukan. He heard a rustling off to the side, and went to investigate it...the small female cub had been following them, he grinned down at her "Hello dear, what are you doing in the woods so late at night?" She looked at him with a worried expression "Clari told everyone that you were a bad furson, and that she thinks you did something to Lukan...she asked everyone to look for him...and then to question you...and beat the answers out of you...you seemed so nice...I couldn't let them hurt you...I'm going to protect you, by warning you..please run away."  
  
Tril smiled gently and knelt down "Sweetie...I killed Lukan...and I'm going to kill all of them too, but now that you know...I can't let you tell anyone else" he grinned and gripped the back of her head, forcing the dagger he'd unsheathed with his other paw into her throat, spraying her lifeblood all over his bare chest fur, murring as he felt the warmth of young blood. Her scream alerted the others, and they came running, seeing his body covered in blood, and the young cubs body still in his other paw, he laughed and they all lifted their shoddy weapons. Spears, Swords, A few clubs, even one with a rake, his sword was out and he'd cut half of them down after he dropped the young girl, he grinned as the others fled, he lifted his pawpad, and called forth the flames, incinerating the ones that fled into ashes instantly.  
  
He murred contently...and walked back to town alone, still coated in the blood of the young, he made a quick return...walking into the center of town, and calling out to everyone "People of Kragol...please, come out....something terrible has occured!" The women and children began to stir...and crowded around where he stood, they smelt the blood upon him "I...while we searched for Lukan this evening...a...foul beast came forth from the woods...and...everyone...it...killed them all" gasps and cries suddenly came from the crowd, disbelief and heartache mingled in their hearts and minds. He grinned and continued his ruse "I..ran, I admit...I was frightenend, I left them" he looked at the eldest of the women "Your mate Braren told me to come here..to tell you that it was coming this way....we must leave" he watched them all...they started to scatter...and flee to their homes.  
  
Clari came forward and looked at him "I know you did something Tril...I refuse to leave" He grinned and laughed a loud laugh "Good Clari...your right....I did do something" the others stopped, and turned to look at him "And now...I will do it again." He looked at everyone...and they became paralyzed by fear....stuck in their tracks...unable to even cry out as he approached each one...and using his favored dagger...pierced their sides...chest...stabbed into their throats...no blood poured...no screams...only pain...lasting pain...he grinned and sat upon the perch he'd stood upon only moments before...watching their faces tearing up....their bodies tormented in so much pain...he reveled in it, watching them beg for the release of death...even the young wished for death, the pain tearing their minds apart...he even felt some go mad with the pain...were it not for his paralysis spell...they'd be chopping into one another already.  
  
He held the pain through the night..till all were permanently scarred...and then he released them from their pain....the wounds he'd caused...he healed...and set them loose into the woods...crazed women and children...make the best of tools.  
  
He walked towards the house he knew was the elders, digging through a few trunks before he found what he looked for. "The book of Thuromis, ancient wizard of transformation...he made a realm in his day...gave each species a chance...and turned them to conscious beings" he grinned "and I have come...and destroyed that...each one of the mad I have sent out...that harms another....shall become mad as well..and it will spread...this realm will be enveloped in chaos, I shall leave your realm Thuromis" he grinned and faded into nothingness, his fur still upon him...he'd grown to like it, and planned on keeping it.  
  
Tril appeared before a dark throne, a smirk upon his face as he set the book at the floor, and a black tendril came from the shadows and took the proffered book and dragged it back to the darkness "You have done well Tril, You may continue your mission now...thank you for sating my rage" he smiled in the inky darkness and Tril nodded lightly, fading away once again. Leaving the figure upon the throne alone to think to himself. 


End file.
